Deal With It
by Otakubukai
Summary: How does a famous star live the life? Dramatically, of course. With a big bit of awesomeness and epic, too!


**Deal With It**

_How does a famous star live the life? Dramatically, of course. With a big bit of awesomeness and epic, too!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Lucy_

He handed me a piece of tissue with something written on it. He randomly gave it to me, and left without another word. It was weird, really. And I wasn't really expecting that to happen. I mean, we were having a break on our photo shoot for the Sorcerer Magazine, and then I was drinking my apple juice, then he ran up to me—his face hidden behind his bangs—and put the tissue on my hand, then walked the hell away.

It says, '_please help me out.'_ And there isn't anything else on it. Just a bunch of girly handwritten hiragana. I took another sip on my apple juice and sighed. "Jeez," I stared at the tissue once more and kept it in my pocket. "He needed help. Then why can't he help himself?" I stood up from my chair and went to the studio's hallway. What _is _that guy's problem? It always involves _me_, _me_, and... _Me_. Holy crap, why?

In the hallway, I saw him sitting on a red sofa, his head hung low. I could practically feel the gloomy aura surrounding him from where I'm standing. "What happened now?" I walked up to him, placing my hand on my hip. He looked up at me, a frown donning his face.

"She said **no**." His voice was trembling, his eyes getting watery. I raised a brow at this, utterly confused. "I told her that I have liked her for a long time now, and I asked if she could go out with me, but she said **no **immediately and left me in the middle of the park." His voice came out helplessly as he started to sniff. Then it clicked. He asked out the girl he had a crush on ever since he was in grade school. And he was discarded casually.

_Poor chap. _I thought to myself as I watched him cry his eyes out. Let me introduce ourselves before I forget about it. This guy here is my **twin **brother, Lionel Heartfilia. Yes, we are fraternal twins, blah blah blah, blonde hair, brown eyes, blah blah blah, yeah. The only difference is our gender, name, and **personality**. I'm the clumsy, yet smart—not trying to brag or anything but... I have 150 IQ points—kind of person, while him? He's an obnoxious idiot with a laid-back attitude.

Both of us are 18 right now, and we're studying at the Odysseus Prescott Academy in London, UK. Actually, we have ¼ English blood, ¼ Japanese blood, ¼ American blood, and ¼ Korean blood and I think with a teeny bit of Spanish because of our great grandparents or something. So basically, it's pretty mixed up. We were born in Japan and spent 6 years there, and we moved here in UK and lived here until present. I even heard that our ancestors were one of the royal families, but let's not get any further than that. We learned basic Japanese when we were kids, and a bit of advanced classes, and that's when we moved in United Kingdom. Oh, yes I have a British accent now, but not too much. I didn't want to speak like that, so I kept an American accent, instead.

**Anyway**.

"Are you stupid?" I said as I took a seat beside him. "Just because you like her, doesn't mean she'd like you back!" I scowled at him, bonking my fist on his head. He exclaimed a silent _"ouch" _and held his head with care.

"B-But..!" He stammered, his lower lip trembling. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, rubbing my temple with my hand. This is one of the moments where he is having issues with his love life. And of course, his main source of relationship advices is ME. Oh dear.

"No buts. Leo, forget about it. She isn't worth it."

After that said, he started bawling his eyes out again. It made me groan in frustration and lean back on the sofa. This guy is unbelievable. "What's up, Lu-chan?" I heard a voice say. I looked on my right, and saw my best and worst **best **friend, Levy McGarden. I gave her a small smile and pointed my thumb over Lionel.

Levy blinked and looked at him. "Ooh. What happened?" She said in a curious tone. Lionel raised his head up to see who it was, and hung it back down, crying all over again. She dragged her eyes to me and raised a confused eyebrow. I shake my head and simply placed my fist on my heart, and opened my hand back, imitating an explosion. Levy stared at me for awhile and immediately nodded her head, getting my point. She grinned at Lionel and patted his head disappointingly, "Ne, don't worry Nel-chan! You'll find a better person! She isn't worth it, I promise." She tried to cheer him up.

Well, _tried to_.

As the words reached his ears, he sniffed and wiped his tears away. He looked at Levy and nodded his head sadly. "But I like her so much." He frowned at Levy, his nose all red and wet. Levy smiled warmly and took his hands in hers. She gazed at him hopefully and beamed, "it's okay. You'll find a whole better girl! There are a _lot _of big fish in the sea! You know, like **me**." She giggled at the thought.

_WHAT?_ "Shut up, Levy!" I punched her in the head, making her roll over the floor. "Don't even try to taunt him on courting you." I warned her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, you already have a **boyfriend.**" She glared at me teary-eyed as she held her head with care. She pouted and stood up from the ground. "At least I have one! Unlike you, 17 years old and SINGLE!" She pointed out, sticking her tongue out at me.

I gaped at what she said, my mouth open wide in shock. "_Oh hell no_." I said, standing up myself. I'm so much taller than her that it looks like I'm a tower. "You shut up about my personal life, okay?" I grinned devilishly as she looked up at me, "It's a secret between you and me. If you spill it to _anyone_—I mean, **anyone** including your dog—I am going to tell everyone about that night we went to a club with Gajeel and you started to _ahem_ in front of me! And yes, yes of course, **everyone** including your dog." I finished with a smirk plastered on my face. I checked her reaction, and she was staring at me in pure horror.

"You wouldn't." She muttered under her breath. I laughed evilly and added, "Because the both of you were too drunk, and then suddenly, you— " She cut me off by pushing me. She screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed me by the neck, strangling me.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T! I PROMISE I WILL SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She swore as she cried, still strangling me. _Oh my god, I am _dying_. _I thought to myself as I felt like laughing and I am literally going to die.

I started to slam my hand on the ground, telling her to stop.

Levy let go of me and stood up, breathing heavily. "You promise?" She says, glaring at me with a blush on her face. I rolled my eyes and helped myself up—since she was too kind to actually _assist me_—"Don't worry. As long as you won't tell _my _part." I patted her on the shoulder.

"Um... did Gajeel and Levy make out or something?" Lionel suddenly said in pure wonder. I blinked at him, and started to laugh. Levy gawked at him and her face was burning red. I bumped his head with my hand, "Uh, _maybe_?" And I started laughing all over again. But Levy pushed me away and grabbed Lionel by the collar, her eyes so wide it looked like it's going to pop out of her sockets.

"**How did you know**?" She muttered quietly, while Lionel just raised a brow at her with a curious pout, "Is it true? That was just a guess." He donned a wide grin, mocking Levy. She gasped in disbelief, stepping back from him.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Then she ran back down the hall, screaming as if it's the last moment of her life. Lionel and I stared at her back dully, a sweat drop forming on our heads. "Ah, Levy-chan." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Lionel sighed and I felt him shift on his seat. I felt him grin widely and he looked at me. I glanced at him, and his eyes were shining.

"...What?" I stated dumbly. Then he started laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows at his reaction, completely confused. "What's so funny?" I clenched my hand to a fist, annoyed at his mocking tone. He stopped to breathe and he looked at me for a second, then he just started laughing again but he hooted louder. "_What_?" I repeated again, but this time, with the pissed off force. "Tell me what's so funny or else I'll slit your throat!" He threw his head back, laughing for a few more seconds while my patience is decreasing and decreasing. He snorted and grinned at me.

"What's funny is that Levy-chan was telling the truth." Lionel said, shaking his head. I blinked my eyes at him, utterly confused. "Truth? About what?" I questioned him. He sniggered at my reaction. "About you being single ever since, then."

_That _pissed me off. To the very bone.

"YOU FREAKING SHUT UP ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING YOU KNOW! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA! _BAKAAAAAA_! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ALL MY SECRETS! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I started to punch him as I blushed furiously, completely mad and humiliated. He yelled his pain but I continued to hit him in the face. "YOU BAKA!" I shouted at his ear one more time, and he passed out. But I was still punching him in the face.

"Cut! Cut! Cuuuuuuuuut!" The director worriedly announced. But I didn't stop. "Nooo! You're going to kill him!" He let the staff stop us but I'm not letting go.

"NO! This idiot needs a beating of his lifetime!" I screeched, giving Lionel an uppercut.

"Turn the camera off! Call the cops!"

"Aye, sir!"

"STOP, LUCY-SAMA!"

"He's bleeding!"

"Lionel-sama!"

"Get Lucy-sama away from him!"

"First-aid!"

"WHERE ARE THE FUCKING FIRST-AIDS?!"

"CALL THEM!"

"They have AIDS."

"This isn't a time to shit around, Redfox!"

"TURN THE FUCKING CAMERA OFF!"

"NO WAY."

"Turn it off, you dumbass!"

"Dragneel, don't you dare!"

"I'm tuning it!"

"This is so going to the news!"

"HEARTFILIA!"

"Staaaahp!"

"Kyaaaa~!"

"Don't even try to flirt."

"FUCK!"

"Holy crap! STOP, NATSU!"

**TOOOOOOT.**

"You fucking destroyed the whole studio!" An angry Hiro Mashima yelled.

_**Censored.**_

...

So, pretty much, you'll be seeing a _lot _of these.

_Lucy_

**Prologue End**

* * *

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

Review your opinion!  
- _haters gonna hate._

* * *

eat.  
sleep.  
anime.

† **Otakubukai †**


End file.
